siren_melodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Additional info about the guild
Origins Siren Melody is a fairly old guild, in terms of real-life existence. I've planned on making it for years; I believe since 2013. Originally it was based around Kaage soon and Mifa soon, aka my OC. The guild was just a background, so they wouldn't seem as random characters, instead they had a place to call home. However, I didn't plan on daoing anything else with the guild. It was a name and an unknown symbol, nothing else. The logo and the name I remember trying really hard to find a name that wasn't taken. It took me hours to finally come up with Siren Melody. Then again, my problem was that all the logos I could think of resembled an already existing guild's logo. Because of that Siren Melody had no logo for a long time. Not so long ago, however, I remembered something. We imagine sirens as half-fish half-human ladies, swimming in water, singing on rocks, and suchnot. However, sirens had a different "shape", or shall I say, "body" before middle age. They were big birds with beautiful womens' heads, flying around, floating, and singing to the sailors, to lure them into their death - just as nowadays' sirens. This is where the logo came from. A woman, who instead of arms has wings, and has them in front of her body. The logo is fairly simple, and easy to draw. The reason for that - if someone ever wants to join the guild, and they'd like to have the logo on their OCs, they have to draw it on them, right? I'm an artist myself, not a really good one, but I can draw well. However, there are many Fairy Tail fans that can't draw, right? If one of them happens to joing my guild, and wants to draw the emblem on their OC, they'll have an easier time like this. Drawings of characters - Draw your OC! I'm going to make digital drawings of the characters I made, and upload them to the wikia. I encourage you to do the same! It makes your OC feel so much more realistic in my opinion, like they really are in the Fairy Tail universe. Drawing people is hard, though. Fortunately there are many bases online for people who can't draw human bodies - use them! But never claim them as your own, and always give credit to the person, whose base you're using! (I'll be mainly doing this for the drawings I make for the wikia.) If you're a bit better at drawing people, but you cannot get the body just right, or the drawing style of Fairy Tail, just google some images of the characters, and copy them! Well, not copy like you literally copy them, that'd be what I mentioned before. Just look at the picture, try to copy what you see, then look at the picture again, and edit your drawing to resemble it more. This is what I'm doing - as I have a hard time drawing guys, and my drawing style does not match the Fairy Tail one. (This is how I'll draw fanarts, and everything other than the wikia stuff) Although there is no blood in Fairy Tail originally, I'll feature it in some of my drawings. Character backgrounds and personalities As the wikia is still beta, there are no characters yet. They soon will come, though. I planned the characters to be similar to the Fairy Tail ones; they can be funny, they fight each other, but they care deeply for their teammates, and would risk anything for their friends. Everyone has his or her own, personal tragedy and story, should it be a divorce, or a loved one's death, maybe a murder. There are people who talk about these things openly, others are trying to hide it. There will be people going against the rules, poople using their teammates as shields, and people sacraficing themselves for someone or something. A lot of people are going to die or disappear, actually. I made characters with different skin colors, culture and backgrounds, some are fictional, though. They'll have various personality traits, random ones, hilarious ones, serious ones, and logical ones, that you'd expect knowing their pasts. I've also included allergies, various phobias, posttraumatic stress disorder, amnesia, infertility, and other health and mental issues.